Do It All Over Again
by honeyandmustard
Summary: Sequel to Finale Voiceover but that doesn't have to be read. It is after the season 3 finale and just reflects on some of the highlights of the seasons!


**Disclaimer - I dont own Kyle XY or any of the characters in it. The song belongs to Britannia High and is sung by Sapphire Elia. Hope you enjoy, please rate and review!**

**Maybe in the years to come  
I'll truly understand,  
Though I try to hold on tight  
I feel it's slipping through my hands**

Kyle was leaning out of his window, staring into his garden. The place where so many of his only memories were created. The time everyone helped him make the hover board. The time he played basketball with Josh and asked Nicole to help him. The time he found out that Adam Baylin had died. A part of his heart was broken on that day and another part was going to break today. He was leaving it all behind and going to stay with Tom Foss…

**  
Time can fly so fast they say  
When you are having fun  
So why does it feel like it's over  
Before it's begun**

He grabbed the letter he had written of the window sill and clutched it tightly to his hand. Why did this have to end? Why couldn't he be like everyone else and not have to worry? It felt like he had only just made a family with the Trager's and now that was being cruelly taken from him. The people who had made the little time he had on earth hell were now stealing his family from him and they weren't even coming in contact with them…

**Now I don't know where I'll go from here  
Cause without you I'd rather go nowhere  
You, you colour my days  
I'll treasure this moment always**

Kyle carelessly threw the letter onto his tidy desk and stared at the tub. He didn't want to leave any of it behind. He moved closer and grabbed his duvet, straightening it in order to leave the room in perfect condition. Moving back to the desk, he positioned the letter in the exact centre and then grabbed the a few drawings he had done, one of each of the Trager's, Declan, Amanda and Jessie. He could explain why he was doing this to them. They would just have to except the letter as closure. Looking at the clock he realized he had some time so he allowed himself to think about the different times he had and the current situations he had caused…

**You brought light to the darkness  
You brought rain to the desert  
You got under my skin  
Now I'm believing in myself again**

He found himself in garden, watching Nicole and himself speaking to each other. He remembered this clearly. He told Nicole he was afraid of everything and then he asked her to help him. This was the first time he had called her mum. Nicole was the kind of person who would help anyone. She took him in when she didn't even know him. He would always see her as his mother…

**  
You have changed my direction  
So much love and affection  
But given the choice I know I would  
Do it all over again**

This time, he found himself in his room when it was Stephen's workshop. Stephen was telling him not to touch the soldering iron as it would burn him. Stephen had a superior way of communicating with people and, although new to this world, Kyle understood what Stephen was saying. He understood that the soldering iron would mean danger and so he didn't touch it. Kyle would always see him as his father…

**Who knows what the future holds  
It's written in the stars  
Letting go is how you know if something's really yours**

Now he was in Jessie's bedroom. He looked around but couldn't see himself so knew this was a current state, yet still Jessie couldn't see him. He watched as Jessie sat on the edge of her bed, tears sliding down her cheek. She dabbed at the slowly with her sleeve and stared down into her lap. Kyle knew letting her go was wrong but he had to. He may never see her again and he couldn't get close to anyone with the dangers that lay in store for him…

**  
I know there's a road ahead  
The journey will go on  
But if letting go is so right why does it feel so wrong  
Yeah  
**

When Kyle opened his eyes this time, he found himself in Amanda's bedroom. This was another current state but this one was worse. Amanda was lying on her bed, he face buried in a pillow, he sobs so loud the pillow couldn't silence them. Kyle silently walked to her bed and sat on the edge, praying for her to look up so he could catch one last glimpse. He was leaving to keep her safe, but it felt so wrong. It felt like keeping her safe was only making her hurt more. He didn't want to watch this anymore and could here Mrs Bloom coming up the stairs, so he closed his eyes and waited for the next memory to take his mind…

**  
Now I don't know where I end and you begin  
It's hard enough breathing, now I'm breathing in  
You, you colour my days  
I'll treasure this memory always**

Kyle found himself in the hallway of the Trager household. He was staring at him and Andy talking. This was the day when he cured her of cancer. He didn't even know how he done it but knew he must have because as she left, his nose started to bleed. He gulped back the tears and allowed the scene to unfold in front of him. As Andy left, the scene dissolved…

**You brought light to the darkness  
You brought rain to the desert  
You got under my skin  
Now I'm believing in myself again**

He was back in the garden but this time he was watching himself play basketball with Josh. He had never played basketball before this day and was glad that Josh had introduced him to it. It reminded him of the time he played in a team. Declan hurt himself and couldn't continue so Kyle done the right thing and his team lost. He watched himself jump and score for the first time…

**You have changed my direction  
So much love and affection  
But given the choice I know I would  
Do it all over again  
**

The scene became the lounge of the Trager's house and Kyle's first day. He couldn't speak was happily learning at the computer when suddenly a bell rang. He was happy when it stopped and Lori started to speak. He was slightly worried he might have to but Lori seemed to speak into the plastic held to her ear. Another call came through and Lori left Kyle alone. The memory that would have followed this was the first time he cried. Even though he wasn't actually there, he could still hear the Amanda playing her piano…

**Ooh do it all over again  
Yeah  
Now I don't know where I end and you begin  
It's hard enough breathing, now I'm breathing in  
You, you colour my days  
I'll treasure this, I'll treasure this  
And I'd do it all over again**

Now Kyle was back in his room on the day he of his leaving party. He was going with the Petersons and Declan was upset with him. Declan had been his best friend and knew all of his secrets. Kyle spoke a different language to other people. He spoke of places and dangers that wouldn't exist in a 'normal' world and, although Declan should have a 'normal' life, he understood everything Kyle said, better then any of the Trager's and sometimes better then Jessie…

**Yeah, Yeah, Do it all over again  
You have changed my direction  
So much love and affection  
But given the choice I know I would  
Do it all over again**

This was his final memory. He was watching the meal when all the Trager's accepted him into the family. This was one of his fondest memories because now he finally belonged unlike so many other people out there. He had a place to call home…

**You, ooh  
You, so much love  
Do it all over again  
Ooooh**

**I would do it all over again  
Yeah, Yeah, Oh**

Kyle brought himself out of the state he was in. He had tears running down his cheek dripping slowly to the floor or onto his t-shirt. He grabbed his duffle bag full of clothes, important items and memories that he could actually carry on his body and quietly made his way over to the window. He didn't want to get spotted leaving by anyone and have to explain himself. He opened it just wide enough for him to get out and climbed carefully out, chucking his duffle first. Once he was out, he turned and quietly closed the window, checking first that he had his phone in his pocket. As he closed the window he looked in and stared at what had been his room for the majority of his life. He picked up his duffle and walked over to the orange pickup that was waiting for him. He climbed into the passenger seat, tears still leaking slowly from his eyes and chucked his bag on the back seat. "You don't have to do this Kyle" Foss said softly, his voice not as harsh as normal. Kyle gulped and shook his head, "I have to keep them safe. Please, can we just go?" Foss nodded his head and pulled away. Kyle turned to look out the back window, taking in the last memory he would have of this place. Effectively, he was leaving everything behind.**  
**


End file.
